Eddy's Diary
Eddy got a new journal to write down everything that happens to him and his friends. Content I bought this journal to write down all my thoughts and all that crap. I wanted to because when I'm in my my late 40s and rich at my mansion, in my pool, I might wanna look back at times I was a kid and how I worked my way up to being the richest man in America. October 3 Today, my mom woke me up early because we were going on our annual trip. I hate going on trips, but lucky for me, my two best friends are coming with me. Ed and Double D. So we all got ready and packed our stuff in my dad's RV. We're going to North Takoma, to visit my grandpa and go to my future college (if I manage to pass high school). North Takoma borders Ohio, Nevada, Maine, and Kentucky. For the ride, I brought a few magazines, my iPod and DS. What I don't get is if this RV has a full bathroom, why doesn't it have a Television. Finally after 5 and a half hours we were at the hotel we were staying at. It's called the Easy Breeze hotel or whatever. We unpacked our stuff. The hotel was okay, it wasn't what I expected though. There were three rooms, a living room with a kitchen and dinning room, a bathroom, and a bedroom. There were three beds in the bedroom and a sofa bed where my parents would sleep. I thought it would be a lot bigger like the ones I see on Television. It was about 4:00 PM and we went to my grandpa's house. He looks exactly like me, except I got taller, and I grew my hair. "Hiya, Granpa!" I called. "Huh? Whatcha' say?" Grandpa asked. "I said hi. These are my friends, Ed and Double D." I introduced. "Hi, kids! Hey, Double D! Are you German? You look German!" He asked, pointing at Double D. "No, um, I'm part Spanish." Double D replied, confusedly. Grandpa nodded. We all sat down on his sofa, he told us to take off ours shoes first. He and Double D are really alike. So, after about a minute he started asking me random questions. "Eddy, isn't it about time you had a girlfriend? Do you have one yet?" He asked. "Well no, but there is one I like. I don't know if she likes me back though." I stated. "Well, if it does work out, I have some advice. Ya' wanna hear it?" "Sure Grandpa." "Sex on television can’t hurt you… unless you fall off. And another thing, if she's pshychic, don't date her. I almost had a psychic girlfriend but she left me before we met." He said. He began aloud. Eddy laughed too but nervously. Grandpa really wasn't as cool as he remembered. All those summers. He had the most fun when he was 10. "That's disturbing." Double D stated. For the rest of the day, we just watched these really old shows like Leave it to Beaver, Broken Back on Broadway, The Tailor's Touch and Meet the Rebels. I'd expect them to be up to date a little, but these shows were made in like the 1940s. My Grandpa was about twelve at that time. "Granpa, do you mind if I change the channel for a bit?" I asked. He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Sweet!" I put it on my favorite show, The Fictional World, on NTV. As soon as I put it there, my grandfather clenched his ears. It was so dang loud for him. Then after a minute he started screaming. I rolled my eyes and changed it to something quieter. Grandpa yanked the remote from my hand and then turned of the television. "I think we watched enough of the telly today." I sighed, "So what do you expect us to do? Read?" Grandpa shrugged his shoulders and said yes. I began laughing, thinking it was a joke. But then I realized no one was laughing with me. "Why is no one else laughing?" Silence. "Are you serious? Whatever." "Why, in my day we could actually spend a whole day doing nothing but reading! Oh, the nostalgia!" Grandpa reminisced. "That's really fascinating, Gramps. I'm all tweeted." I said, unenthusiastically. Grandfather clapped his hand together and then struggled to stand up. Ed got up and pulled him. "Thank you, sonny." He went to his drawer to retrieve a book for Eddy to read. "I'm helping!" Ed cheered, running around. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction